121415 - Stalling for Time
10:34 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 22:34 -- 10:34 AT: okay 10:34 AT: what 10:34 AT: happened 10:34 CC: sorry aaisha you'll need to be more specific 10:35 CC: a lot just happened 10:35 AT: yes 10:35 AT: lilah 10:35 AT: just accused lorrea 10:35 AT: of purposefully killing 10:35 AT: her matesprit 10:35 AT: what 10:35 AT: was said 10:37 CC: lilah 10:37 CC: met with jack 10:37 CC: i don't know when but she fucking did 10:37 AT: he's a time player he probably couldve froze time while you all were distracted and talked ot er 10:37 CC: he gave her an umbrella and a hair clip or some shit i don't know 10:37 CC: right, right 10:38 CC: lorrea got pissed about that 10:38 CC: and that's when lila said jack warned her about lorrea 10:39 CC: and that's when she dropped that bullshit 10:39 AT: what bullshit 10:39 CC: the bullshit about lorrea killing carayx that's what bullshit 10:40 AT: ah 10:40 AT: that bullshit 10:42 CC: look, i 10:43 CC: she wouldn't have done that, i know 10:43 CC: i saw her face after what happened with arty 10:44 CC: she'd just met him, and, she, after that 10:44 AT: yes 10:44 AT: she wouldnt 10:44 AT: on purpose 10:45 CC: i know 10:45 CC: she told me 10:45 AT: so youre aware of what has happened to cara? 10:45 CC: life powers 10:46 AT: yes 10:46 AT: an accidental pull from somewhere 10:46 AT: because lorrea was not aware that could happen 10:47 CC: she said that too 10:47 AT: yes 10:47 AT: she needs to get to know each of our Lives 10:47 AT: so that doesnt happen 10:48 AT: and lilah needs to be made aware of who the fuck is actualyl messing with everything 10:48 AT: kyle arty needs to talk to me 10:48 AT: out of everyone i still consider you the most competent aside from lorrea 10:48 AT: a primer needs to be written up and ive failed to convince her 10:48 AT: arty needs to 10:49 CC: i don't know why you think that, but fine 10:49 CC: and i'd be happy to tell arty to talk to you, really 10:50 CC: except that he just tore down the tunnels looking for lorrea and i'm still trying to fucking catch up to him 10:51 AT: mm lovely okay 10:51 AT: ill look for his handle 10:51 AT: and i feel you do because you tend to see it as it is 10:51 AT: i think with a little practice you could learn how to use the information you know 10:51 CC: hahhahaha 10:51 CC: i see it as it is huh 10:52 AT: yes 10:52 AT: now 10:52 AT: not at first 10:52 AT: but now 10:52 AT: you have a good idea of whats going on 10:52 AT: and the implications 10:52 AT: now you need to just start preventing those implications 10:52 CC: right, sure, of course 10:52 CC: look, if you get a hold of arty 10:53 CC: tell him to slow the fuck down before he bleeds out 10:53 AT: he's bleeding? 10:53 CC: bad 10:53 CC: there's a goddamn trail 10:53 CC: it's the only way i know which way to go 10:54 AT: fuck 10:54 AT: we dont need our damn mage of hope bleeding out like this 10:54 AT: he's doing a SPLENDID job of being one 10:54 AT: and that is sarcasm 10:55 CC: he's trying alright, he's doing better 10:55 CC: i think 11:00 AT: good 11:01 AT: we need our mage of hope now most of all 11:04 CC: him and adam are going to be the goddamn death of me 11:05 CC: how is he running this fast when he's that hurt 11:06 CC: stupid built athletic stupid stupid 11:07 AT: yes i hear i need to go talk to adam 11:08 AT: how hurt is he 11:09 CC: which one 11:09 AT: holy fuck 11:09 AT: how badly hurt is your team 11:10 CC: bad 11:10 CC: i'll live and i think lorrea was mostly alright 11:11 CC: but these two are moving awful fucking fast for what they've got 11:12 AT: are they both going toward lorrea 11:12 AT: and where's lilah 11:12 AT: i dont want her near lorrea until i've given her a good talking to 11:12 CC: that's their plan but who knows where they've ended up 11:13 CC: and she's back where we started running from i guess 11:13 CC: so she's probably the furthest from lorrea 11:14 AT: good :) 11:14 AT: adam needs to fuck off for a while too 11:14 AT: until i talk to him 11:14 CC: yeah 11:14 CC: wait 11:14 CC: did he fucking do something 11:14 AT: oh im assuming he logged lorrea 11:14 AT: or at least talked to at some point 11:16 CC: why 11:17 AT: who 11:17 AT: knows 11:17 AT: im waiting on a log 11:18 AT: aah got it 11:18 AT: not about their wounds 11:18 AT: can you describe them to me 11:19 CC: what 11:19 CC: oh, alright 11:19 AT: now* 11:20 CC: adam's arm is fucked up, i stopped the bleeding but it was a really deep cut, it might have gotten through a muscle 11:21 CC: arty fucking lost an eye 11:21 CC: he's bleeding from everywhere 11:22 CC: but then fucking lila used the umbrella she got from jack or something and he says he can still see from the eye that isn't there 11:22 AT: lovely 11:22 AT: ah before 11:22 AT: i coach you ont his 11:23 AT: what exactly did lilah say 11:23 AT: about lorrea 11:23 CC: exactly 11:23 AT: or close to 11:23 CC: close to is fine 11:23 CC: fuck 11:24 CC: it was something 11:24 CC: right 11:25 CC: lorrea threatened her when she started talking about carayx 11:26 AT: yes but why was it such a big deal to lilah that cara was hurt 11:26 CC: and she said something like go ahead and kill me, your bloodlust will never be satisfied 11:26 CC: something dramatic like that 11:26 CC: uh 11:26 CC: right 11:27 CC: it was because it involved her 11:27 AT: mmm 11:27 AT: i suppose but there wasnt anything else brought up 11:27 AT: what did jack tell her about cara 11:27 CC: fuck, uh 11:28 CC: just that lorrea killed her 11:28 CC: to put her into lila's body or something 11:28 CC: look at me just fucking telling you everything hahahahaha 11:29 AT: im just not sure why telling me is a bad idea 11:29 AT: annd alright 11:29 CC: are you kidding 11:29 CC: there's spying fucking everywhere 11:29 AT: ofc there is 11:29 AT: but there's no point in hiding it 11:30 AT: at least not anymore 11:30 AT: eventually i will be able to make sure it stops but for now we will have to work around our disadvantage 11:34 CC: hahah, right, sure 11:35 CC: was there anything else 11:38 AT: im trusting you guys with my moirail 11:38 AT: do not corner her 11:38 AT: or i will be very cross 11:38 AT: i trust you to a point kyle so i will say this 11:38 AT: if anyone starts giving you trouble about her 11:39 AT: please let them know that i managed to squeeze an imp in half 11:39 CC: cornering her is the last thing i'll be doing 11:39 AT: and would be more than pleased to aquaint any one upsetting lorrea with my strength :) 11:39 CC: uh, i 11:39 CC: i'll keep that in mind, sure 11:40 AT: thank you! i apologize that this log is in such a negative light i am very put out by my matesprit being taken by terrors 11:41 CC: hahahaha, light 11:41 CC: wait 11:41 CC: nyarla 11:41 CC: what 11:41 AT: mmm? yes 11:41 AT: i made a little MIX UP 11:41 AT: and it seems i broke some rules 11:42 AT: his dead dreamself is now being held by them 11:42 AT: and his living self is trapped in the archives 11:42 CC: shit 11:43 CC: i don't know what the archives are but it sounds bad 11:44 AT: its where libby is 11:44 AT: and honestly i could care less for her 11:44 AT: at the moment 11:44 AT: she needs to stay in her own fucking quadrant 11:47 CC: hahah, that one 11:47 CC: spies through relationships 11:48 AT: as well as log reading 11:48 AT: but yes that is her role as a player 11:50 AT: kyle go back and stay with lilah please she shouldnt be alone 11:50 AT: lorrea can find arty and adam 11:50 AT: and heal them 11:50 CC: fuck 11:51 CC: fuck, alright 11:51 AT: thank you :) 11:51 CC: if jack comes for her, just, fuck 11:52 AT: talk to her deep breath and keep calm 11:52 AT: jack will not hurt you unless you threaten him first 11:52 AT: you are not strong enough to pose a threat so dont irritate him 11:52 AT: banter is fine 11:52 CC: a while back 11:53 CC: we said something like being polite but not friendly with him would work 11:55 AT: yes exactly! 11:55 AT: he may even find it funny 11:57 CC: hah, i'm sure he would 11:58 AT: i need you to find out what may have been told to lilah 11:58 AT: she needs to know jack is dangerous and she doesnt trust lorrea anymore 11:58 AT: so dont mention her 11:59 CC: i'll see what i can do 11:59 AT: do you know what the primer is? 11:59 CC: something like human marriage, more violent, something like that 12:00 AT: close but its more of a contract betewen twinks 12:00 AT: its how a male courts and wins her 12:00 AT: the female writes a primer 12:00 AT: and the longer it is with the more tasks it has the less she wants him 12:00 AT: think of it like a scavenger hunt 12:01 CC: alright 12:02 AT: one of the rules of the primer should be no violence between suitors 12:02 AT: or rather simply 12:02 AT: no fighting 12:02 AT: mm i beleive arty may be able to be left out of it 12:03 AT: im not sure 12:03 AT: i will ask and get back to you 12:03 AT: but the point is we need to stall for time 12:04 CC: alright, i'll do what i can 12:04 CC: uh, by the way 12:05 CC: we're doing all this to keep her from jack right 12:06 AT: yes why else would we? 12:06 CC: is this only for her sake 12:06 AT: her sake and ours 12:06 AT: a seer of time cannot be in his corner 12:07 CC: alright 12:07 AT: why do you ask? 12:08 CC: just trying to put things together, i haven't heard much about the situation 12:09 AT: lorrea should be able to give you more of an update 12:10 AT: did you ahve anything else? 12:12 CC: no, just that if you hear from them tell them i said not to get killed or bleed out 12:13 AT: sure i will :) 12:13 AT: ill talk to you later kyle 12:13 CC: thanks 12:13 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling clownfishCurator CC at 00:13 -- Category:Kyle Category:Aaisha